Polymatrix Julian's Return
by RaineTomoe
Summary: Ten years after the murder of all the thirds someone rises to rebuild them all. With the police baffled about this case who's left to find out whats going on?


Polymatrix – Julian's Return D Forest Normal D Forest 2 87 2001-11-07T16:32:00Z 2001-11-07T16:32:00Z 2 1100 6270 52 12 7700 9.2720 

Polymatrix – Julian's Return

****

            "…Other stories in the news…Riots still continue in downtown St. Lawl…Protesting the making of new generation thirds…"

The news broadcast was being shown on all the store windows and in every home.  The police could no longer control the mobs of angry citizens.

"Armitage is the only known third that still exists…how can we keep on the new thirds when we don't even know who is making them?"  The chief of the Martian police department said as he threw the 'Polymatrix' file on the desk.

"I say we call in Armitage…she is the best in her field, maybe she knows something we don't."  Detective Riley suggested.

"You mean did know something."  Startled by the newcomer everyone had turned to see who had come through the door.  Standing there was a girl about nineteen years of age 6.2" with sort black hair.  She has on a pair of short black shorts, a tight v-neck and a leather jacket that was also black.

"Who the hell are you?" The chief demanded.

"I'm special agent Knight – " She replied while flashing her badge. "- The one you call Armitage was found dead about twenty miles outside the city limits last night, guess she's not as good as you thought she was."

"Amitage's death can't be the only reason your hear." Riley said as he crossed his arms.

"I need to see all the files you have on Armitage."

"We only have one file on Armitage, the rest were destroyed." The chief pointed to the file on the desk.  Knight took the file and taking off her visor to reveal her icy blue eyes began to scan through it.

"Well what else have you to report Agent Knight?"

"Listen I'm not here to play police ok, but I do have a suspicion Armitage's murderer is here – " There were a few surprised faces. " – oh did I forget to mention that part? Anyway I also think that they are the ones making all the unauthorized thirds."

"No matter what you brought us we can't let you investigate this any further, this is not within your jurisdiction." The chief tried to take back the file.  Knight just smiled then gave them each an icy stare.

"It is now!" She then pulled out her handgun and loaded it.

"Fine. I'm going with you." Riley interrupted before the chief had time to say anything else.

"No, I fly solo."

"I don't give a damn, this is police business."

Knight gave the detective a cold hard stare before agreeing to his request.

            As they reached the underground parking garage Knight stopped and looked around.

"What's the matter, loose your car?" Riley mocked.

"No just waiting for you to catch up.  Knight clearance code 01."  A sleek black Viper pulled up in front of them.  "Looks like I just found it.  Now get in.." She said with a smile as she got into the driver side and peeled away from the building.

"So what exactly are we looking for Agent Knight."? 

"Anything we can find, and just call me Knight."

As they drove the city streets three rounds were fired at the windshield of the car, not making a scratch as they hit.

"This car is armored." Knight replied to Riley's surprised look as she screeched to a stop and climbed out.

"Police! Freeze!" Pulling out her handgun Knight shot two rounds at the suspect, hitting her in the neck and right arm.  Then ran over to the body as it fell to examine it.

"Just as I thought."

"What is it?" Riley asked as he caught up with her, gun still in hand.

"It's a third.  Looks like someone hacked into her programming."

"How can you tell?"

Crouching down Knight tilted her head up to better examine her face.

"Her eyes are red and the pupils dilated, common side effect if a robot's barrier program has been breeched."

"Hey look at this." Riley opened the palm of the girl's left hand to reveal a symbol embedded in it. "I've seen that symbol somewhere…The Raven! It's in the heart of downtown St. Lawl."  

Putting her visor back on Knight returned to her car.  "Than that's where we're going."  Get in."

            The Raven was a nightclub that Riley knew well.  Many shootings had taken place there.  As they pulled up everything seemed normal.  Lights were flashing, music was going, but it was when they got inside that they noticed everyone there was female except Riley.

"What the hell is going on here?!" He questioned as he followed Knight through the crowd.

"We're just at the murderers hangout that's all."

"But they are all girls."

"You should know as well as I that all the thirds made were female."

Then all of the sudden all went silent, the thirds all crowded around a chair on the stage.  The figure on the chair snapped a finger and a single spotlight came on to reveal the strangers identity.

"You mean all the thirds were female except one."  The being on the chair said with a smile.

"Julian!" Knight exclaimed.

"Well look who we have here…if it isn't Armitage junior."

Riley was stunned. "Armitage?"

Knight flashed a smile and removed her visor.  "That's right I'm Armitage's daughter.  I'm the one revived Julian and I'm the one who killed my mother, now you better leave detective.  I told you this doesn't concern you or the police.  My mistake cost my mother her life, now I intend to fix it."

"Those are big words for a weak little human." Julian laughed "Go my pets, destroy these two.  I grow tired of their presence."

Back to back Knight and Riley stood, their guns drawn and ready.  As the thirds approached them, Knight and Riley shot round after round watching as the thirds dropped like flies.  After running out of bullets Knight dropped her gun and jumped on the stage to peruse Julian.

"You really plan on challenging me, how amusing." Julian laughed with a mocking grin.  Knight glared at him then removed her jacket to reveal her white muscular arms.

"You just made a huge mistake Julian.  I'm gonna send you back to robot hell where you belong."  Her eyes flashed with power, as now it was her turn to mock him.

"Being the only male third must make you feel pretty damn special, eh Julian."

"How did you know I was a third?!" Julian demanded as he lost his smile.  Knight didn't take the time to answer.  She planted a roundhouse kick to Julian's head with enough force to instantly kill a human.  Julian struggled to his knees, is inner robotic body showing where his flesh had been torn off.

"Who are you?  You're a third aren't you?" Julian managed to ask through raged breaths of air.

"I thought you would have known by now Julian.  The one you fought so hard to help.  The one you died for."

"No, that can't be!" There was fear and confusion in Julian's features.  "I saw Armitage die! I was there!"

"Well remember what you always say…Always keep a backup of yourself.  This may be a different body but there is only one Armitage."  With that Armitage grabbed Julian's head and twisted it around until he sank dead to the ground.  As Julian died the rest of the thirds died as well.  They were linked to him so he could monitor to city without going anywhere.

"Are you ok?" Riley asked as he handed Armitage her jacket.

"I'm fine." She mumbled. "Make sure Julian's body is properly disposed of and destroy all known backups of him."

Riley nodded in compliance.

"Oh and another thing…Armitage is dead only Knight remains.  Never tell anyone who I really am.  Armitage has caused enough trouble.  Better to let her rest in peace."

"Are you going to stay this time?"  Riley asked as they stepped outside.

"No I can't stay…it's too dangerous for me here, but I will give you this."  She handed him a small rectangular disk.

"What's this?"  He asked

"It's my backup, you know incase something happens."  With that Knight got in her car and sped off heading out of the city.

"Goodbye again St Lawl."


End file.
